


Summer

by K3N213



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K3N213/pseuds/K3N213
Summary: "I know I am but summer to your heart, and not the full four seasons of the year," - Edna St. Vincent MillyRen met Kyoko when she was young. At the time, he developed a small kernel of love for the child; so little it was, and the lack of growth - it did nothing. But years later, when Ren encounters Kyoko again? She has changed. Will he be able to save her before the summer in her heart consumes her? Before time runs out for him too?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Kudos: 5





	1. Hanahaki Disease

The world is bursting with magic  
Blooming with flowers  
It begins in the heart  
Some can let the love out

Let it fester on sidewalks  
Peak through cracks  
Wink through the trees  
Glow like fireflies through the night

But me?  
Mine is stuck inside me  
It should make a circle  
One end connecting 

To the other

But mine crosses through the ether

Your returning  
Love  
Would burn one end  
Into the other

I know  
Dear lord do I know  
As the flowers bloom  
Inside me

Manifestation of the summer in your heart  
It grows grows grows  
Suffocating me  
Rather than like the cycle 

life  
love  
death  
repeat


	2. The Beginning

Kyoko was six when she learned about the disease. When she learned that loving someone could be harmful, more than just emotionally. She recalls sitting in the bath at the onsen when a young woman begins to cough. But rather than mist clearing from expelled breath, petals erupt from the woman's mouth. Befuddled, Kyoko questions the woman. She learnt that unrequited romantic love, when progressed too far, too long, develops into the hanahaki disease. A rare and beautiful thing for the gods, to love so truly. But deadly, as this is one of the few things that can kill them.

Kyoko realizes how futile her love for Sho is when she coughs the first drops of blood. When they eventually develop into petals, into small buds. Now she's just waiting for the spider lily's to appear. His mischief, the fun he always brought to her is where her fondness began to grow. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, Demeter would tell Kyoko. How right she was. With Sho's comings and goings, Kyoko began to look forward to seeing him, when he brought Demeter a message. Demeter came to realize her mistake too late though: the lack of constant presence made Kyoko enjoy and treasure the time she spent with Sho. How she didn't see the signs, she never could guess. 

Sho befriended Kyoko initially with good intentions, but were soon clouded with mischief. He realized the power he held over Kyoko. As a Goddess of Springtime, the plentiful food, temperate climate... It was all too much to resist. With his preference for adventure, he leaped when he had the chance. He stole off with her in the night, cloaking their presence against her mother. Demeter lost track of her daughter when Kyoko was sixteen. When Kyoko was in love. Kyoko, in love, eloped with Sho and went to reaches of the universe that Demeter knew not of.


End file.
